Just Like Cinderella
by wthisthisss
Summary: A little orphan boy meets a stuningly rich noble after a weird encounter from a strange man. The two fall for each other but theres some secrets that shouldnt be shared. CielxSeb dont like dont read. R&R.
1. Encounter

**A/N: Yay for my beta! She fixs up my mistakes and weird typing. Even though i go back and change things i dont like lol. Anyways enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing. I tried to own ciel and he whacked me on the head with his pimp cane then sebastian threw me out of the house, if i did Ciel and Seb wouldve kissed already. **

"**I missed you!"**

The moonlight shown on young Ciel's face as he was trying to get some peacefull shut eye in a dark ally in London. He groaned as he tossed and turned on an old and tattered up mattress he had found in a near by dumpster. Yes, it's rather disgusting but it's better than sleeping on the hard and cold ground.

Sighing he lazily opened his crystal blue eyes as he sat up slowly from the mattress. The soft light from the moon made his eye's shimmer like bundles of sapphires.

As he ran his fingers through his dark blue hair, he was caught off guard by a loud growl, echoing through the alley. The boy jumped to his feet and gripped onto a large stick, ready to take out the intruder. There was another fierce growl and he could feel his stomach rumble in fear. Or...so he thought. By then, he realized it was only his stomach, crying out for food.

"Ugh...stupid stomach..." Ciel groaned. Feeling silly, he let the stick slid down from his fingers.

He looked down the dark alley, letting his eyes adjust to the darkness before walking off to find a store where he could steal some food. He made his way carefully out of the alley way watching for anyone in sight.

At last, his wondering led him to a bakery which wasn't far from where the boy was planning on sleeping at. Through the clean window you could see the display of shelf's lined with delicious sweets.

The more he drooled at the display before him, the more his stomach growled. He held his abdomen tightly trying to ignore the growling pains.

_"Ugh," he groaned, "Let's make this quick."_

He went over to the door and tried to open it. Of course, it was locked. He sigh in frusration as he pulled a pin out of his back pocket and began picking the lock.

A few complicated tries later he heard a click, telling him that the door was unlock and he may proceed inside. He tip-toed into the store trying not to cause any disturbance to wake the owner that lived upstairs and not to wake up the big dog lying on the steps. He walked over to the shelf eyeing the dog cautiously making sure he didn't wake up or he could be the dog's new chew toy. He reached up and grabbed a package cupcakes along with a package of a sliced cake. He shoved them into his bag he'd always carried with him whenever he went away from his little home in the alley.

As soon as he'd finished packing up the goodies he turned on his heel and snucked out the same way he came before. On his way he saw at the corner of his eye a window display with a plate of Pocky sitting there proudly_. _

_"Geez, I haven't had those since my trip to Tokyo." _

"_NO DAMMIT, DON'T TAKE IT!_ _IT HAS RABIES!" _a voice screamed from inside his head.

He rolled his eyes as he tip-toed again over to the Pocky and picked up the plate. While attempting it, he nearly dropped it but he managed to catch it before it made contact with the floor. He looked back at the big dog on the stairs and fortunetly he just rolled over and went back to snoring happily.

With a signh he sat up straight and placed the tasty treats in his bag quietly. He kept a few in his hands so he can satisfie his hunger quickly.

He let out happy sigh as the chocolate coated Pocky lingured in his taste-buds. _"Finally...FOOD." _

He swung his pack onto his back, also checking the dog to see if he was still in a peacefull slumber. Feeling confident, Ciel began making his way quietly to the door.

As he was almost to the door he couldn't help but just check the dog again, but that was a mistake. He suddenly walked right into a coat hanger, causing it to make a loud crashing sound as it hit the floor.

The dog immediately woke up and jumped to his feet. Ciel turned his head swiftly, swinging his dark blue hair away from his eyes and his sight was met with the large dog growling at him, showing his large teeth. With a sudden movement he picked up his bag and dashed out of the door with the dog barking aggressively and charging after him.

He turned into an unfamilier ally, dodging various boxes and crates trying to out run the dog. Panting loudly, he began slowing down with the dog dashing even faster. Ciel was going to get mauled if he doesn't do something fast. He forced his way to the next ally which led to a dead end. He looked around franticly for somewhere to hide or get out of here. Still searching, he ran up one of the doors close by, despretely trying to open it but it was jammed tight.

As he was still attempting to open the door the dog jumped crashed onto Ciel's leg, causing the boy to land hard on his back. His bag slid from his arms and away from his reach. The dog growled as he stood near his head, ready to attack if he moved. He closed his eyes waiting for the dog's teeth to chomp into his flesh.

The boy's eye's shot open when he heard the harsh sound of a trash can being hit by some object of some sort. The dog jumped and scuried off, ditching his intrudor.

"_Get!!_" a low male voice commanded. Ciel adjusted his eye's and were met by a man with white long hair and a creepy smile looking at him.

He caustiously stared at the man before him. "Who the hell are you?" he gave his saviour a glare.

The man's response was a creepy chuckle before speaking. "Call me Undertaker. I was hoping you were dead so I would have something to do tonight."

He still had the creepy smile plastered on his face as he continued to gaze at Ciel. The blue headed young boy tried to get up but he fell back down as he winched in pain when he felt a jolted burning pain on his leg. Leaning over to investigate, there was a large gash on his leg as blood ozzed out from the wound.

Heehee. I wouldn't move if I were you kid." Ciel shot a strong glare at the strange fellow.

This time when he struggled to get up once more he managed to stand on his feet, but unfortunetly, that wasn't until his injured leg gave out. He stumbled forward into the embrace of the strange man.

"Let me go!!" he started flailing franticly but the man kept a firm grip on him.

"Don't you want help young Phantomhive?" he frozed in spot.

"_He know's my name?" _

He looked up at the man, with curiosity and anger in his eyes. "How do you know who the hell I am?"

"Hehe. A black bird have told me." He showed his creepy smile again. Ciel had no idea what he was talking about. Everyone had abandom him since the mansion had burned down. He was nothing but an innocent orphan wondering the streets.

"Well, shall we get going Phantomhive?" Undertaker asked Ciel, "There's someone who will be dying to see you."

He let go of the young boy who limped as he walked. Ciel didn't have anywhere else to go so he went to retrieve his backpack and proceeded following behind the strange man.

The walk was long but kept on walking until they were in the noble's side of London.

"Wait...why are we in the noble neighbourhood?" Ciel asked, taking notice of the different atmosphere.

The man turned back and smiled. "Cause this is where your fiancé lives."

Ciel couldn't believe what he heard from Undertaker's mouth. He made a small gasping noise.

The only response Ciel got from the man was his chuckles. Ciel glared at him. He strongly wishes he didn't have to face _her._

The man swiftly turned the corner which leads to a beautiful mansion. His hair swerved weirdly and glowed pure white in the moonlight. Ciel took noticed that the man walked in a weird fashion while following up the steps.

Undertaker rang the doorbell and a young maid answered in her Pjays quickly.

"Hello Sir Undertaker. How may I help you?" She bowed to him like he was an important person.

"I have brought Ciel Phantomhive. Get Elizabeth. She'll want to see her fiance." The maid looked past him to see Ciel staring at her with an annoyed expression. She jumped, bowed to him as well and hurried off to find the mistress.

Undertaker led Ciel into a little parlour near the front door. Ciel followed in and scanned the room he was under. He remembered this place quite well. The last time he was here was when he was just a little boy. He walked over to the couch and sat down with Undertaker following behind him.

Ignoring the man ramble on about his job a few minutes later the door burst open to a girl with two big blonde ringlet's on each side of her head.

"Ciel!!" she exclaimed loudly as she attackedthe poor boy on the couch.

"Ciel! Oh my God, you're alive!! I thought you were dead!! You should've come here. I've missed you. I was worried sick!!" She squeezed the boy tightly barely letting him breath, or even let out a groan.

"Do...not...want..." he coughed out each word before she let go. "You know you should've come here!!" she shot the boy a cross expression between a worried look and an expression that a wife gives when you have to sleep on the couch.

The white haired Undertaker chuckled in amusement. "Now, now you two. You'll have plenty of time to catch up. For now you should get some rest. Tomorrow your repaying me for my services." He smiled devishly.

At this Ciel's anger meter just hit the roof. "I owe you nothing you creepy old pervert!!"

Lizzy clinged to Ciels arm. "He brought you back to me! Of course tomorrow you'll repay him!" Ciel stared at Lizzy as if thinking she is nuts.

"Come let me show you to your room!!" before Ciel could protest he was dragged forcefully off the couch and up the long staircase leading to the west wing of the mansion.

Undertaker laughed and excused himself out of the mansion smiling. _"This will be more fun then I thought it would be." _

"Lizzy I'm not staying here for long. Tomorrow, I'm leaving again." He sat on a huge bed while watching Elizabeth pick out clothes for him to wear to bed.

"Why Ciel?! Where will you go?" he looked down to the floor and played with his ring. "I...heard the mansion was rebuilt...and that some man lives there now. I want to go check it out."

She looked up from the dresser she was searching. " Whaa! No way! That man is scary and weird and ee dresses like a butler even though he owns the place! He even wears nail polish like a drunkin weirdo! Why don't you stay? It'll be more fun?"

Ciel stared at the blonde girl with hope written in her eyes. "No Lizzy. I need to go there. I need to see it and then I'll be leaving here. I can't stay in London anymore."

The girl signed. She picked out a cute dark blue outfit for him to wear to bed.

"You can pick your own clothes tomorrow," she said softly, "You shouldn't be wearing rags Ciel." He nodded once and Lizzy made left Ciel's bedroom.

Once he was changed he snuggled into bed enjoying the warmth of an actual bed with clean covers. He knew what he must do.

Tomorrow he'd do whatever Undertaker wanted him to do then find a way to get back to his home.

He was planning it for quite sometime now but hunger and a dog attacked him. At the sudden thought of hunger his stomach growled. Great, he forgot to eat.

* * *

Hehe what does he have planned for poor little ciel? Please review ! ill work fast lol.


	2. Dresses Arn't My Thing

**A/N: Soo sorry this toke soo long . I had it typed up for weeks just never bothered to edit it. My beta decided to stop being my beta D: Soo sorry if its terrible. Anyways, to clear something up. This is in more our time with tvs and stuff. Jusstt they still use carriages since there all Nobles and thats how i picture england but wif tvs o3o. lol anywaays. on to the story!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothng. If i did, ciel would be having smexy time with Sebby instead of the mind fin corset scene :] **

The sun shined brightly through the clean big windows. Ciel opened his eyes once the brightness hit his face. He groaned while sitting up and rubbed his eyes. He looked over at the window to see a maid with white shimmery hair smiling at him. " Sir Ciel, Its time to wake up. Please look over there in the dresser and take whatever you'd like to wear."

With another sweet smile she bowed to him and quietly left the room. Ciel blinked a few times trying to process what she said before turning his gaze over to the oak dresser on the other side of the room. He sighed while images of the night before flowed back into his mind.

He pulled the covers back and put his feet on the floor. His muscles ached from all the running last night. He growled at the fact things don't hurt till the next day. He made his way slowly over to the wardrobe growling with each wrong step he made. Today he was going to go die on a couch with a tv remote glued to his hand.

He opened the sleek doors to the wardrobe to be surprised when he found clothes all his size. His eye twitched when he thought of why they would be here. Thoughts of Lizzy thinking they were actually going to get married and her making this room his.

Sighing he ran his fingers through his blue ratty hair. _Sooner I get out of here the better.. _Ciel searched through the entire wardrobe till he finally decided on a pair of ripped skinny jeans and a baggy t shirt. Lizzy had gone to North America to buy clothes for him. Ciel stared at the clothes he never really saw before but shrugged it off anyways.

He folded the clothes over his arm and started his walk to the bathroom, the door to the bathroom was right next to the wardrobe so it wasn't much of a walk. He put the clothes he found on the toilet seat and walked over to the shower. Ciel bent down and turned the hot and cold tap to start the shower, he shrieked when the cold water came first and hit im in the back of the head.

"Stupid ass water.." he began to remove his clothes and toss them to the ground. He looked in the mirror to check if he had any cuts other then his leg that was now starting to heal over, other then that cut there was only minor bruises from being knocked over.

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, because he was living in an alley its been a while since he was able to shower. Ciel could hear the angels sing as he looked to the inviting water running from the tap.

He stepped in and just let the water run down him happily as he just remembered what he had planned for the day. The so called Undertaker had a task for him. He growled as he thought of what the old pervert was going to do to him.

________________________________________________________________________________

" Whaaa!! Angela!! You have to help me keep Ciel here!!" Lizzy's whiney voice ringed out from where she was sitting in the parlour. Angela was sitting across from her staring blankly at her mistress. " Um.. Miss I'm not sure if we can keep him here. It's his choice if he wants too or not." she looked down at the floor waiting to hear Lizzy's voice ring out again.

"There has to be something! That weirdo man will hurt my poor little Ciel!" Lizzy sunk down in the couch, pouting like a child. Angela was about to respond to the her when the door swung open to reveal a very clean and…different Ciel.

The two girls stared, awed at the small boy. "What?? Does this look funny?" He raised an eyebrow questioning them. "Ciel you look so cute!!" Lizzy flew off the couch and proceeded to attacking the poor boy with hugs.

"Lizzy get the hell off me !!" Ciel started spazzing at the girl clinging to him. "I really do have an eye for clothes for you! They fit perfectly! The jeans look so nice and also the shirt! Awww Ciel your too cute!"

Ciel looked at Angela with a pleading look in his eyes saying _Get this crazy girl off me right now dammit! _Angela chucked as she got up from her spot on the chair and walked to the pair in a half hug half flailing for freedom.

"Miss, I believe breakfast is ready. Also, Sir Undertaker will be here shortly." Lizzy released the death grip she had on Ciel and smiled at Angela. " Great! Just tell him we ll be in the dining room." Before Ciel could get a word out Lizzy grabbed his hand and toke off towards the dining room with him dragging behind her protesting saying he could walk without any help.

Angela chucked and excused herself to start her daily chores.

Through the big doors that led to a long table filled with chairs around it, there was food lined up on one side of it for the two to eat. Lizzy dragged him to the free seats on the end and actually forced him to sit. "You must be starving Ciel! Eat something!" Lizzy smiled sweetly while reaching out for a muffin to snack on.

Ciel eyed the table of food before deciding to take a muffin, a bagel, and a few pieces of bacon. He chewed on the food happily savouring the wonderful taste. Ciel had missed food this good. The two children both sat there enjoying there food rarely saying a word.

Lizzy was trying to come up with a way to keep Ciel here, even for a little bit longer. The man that had taken over his mansion was not someone she wanted Ciel to meet or even go near. Lizzy watched Ciel eat like he hadn't eaten anything in days. Most of the food was gone and it was mainly Ciel's fault.

The doors to the dining room swung open to reveal a wobbly Undertaker with something on a coat hanger in his hand. " Hello everyone." he smiled crookedly as he eyed Ciel. Lizzy looked at what he was carrying and she knew what it was, she stood up quick slamming her hands on the table a little too hard. " oww! That hurt…and Undertaker theres no way your doing that to Ciel!!"

Ciel had a confused look plastered on his face. He eyed the thing Undertaker had and couldn't quite get what it was.. other then a box with a ribbon on it. " Heehee. Its not what you think my dear. Come into the parlour and ill explain." Undertaker turned on his heel with his hair flowing behind him weirdly. Lizzy sighed and started to make her way following the weird man with Ciel right behind her.

Ciel claimed a spot on the couch that faced the chair Undertaker had made himself comfy in. Lizzy was sitting next to Ciel glaring daggers at the weird man. " Heehee.. So the Count Viscott is having a party. Ive been told hes been having a black market you see. I would like you, little Ciel, to investigate it for me. It'd be such a great help." He gave a twisted smile at the growling boy.

"What do you need me to do?" Ciel gave him an annoyed look. Undertaker picked up the box and untied the ribbon. He pulled out a beautiful pink flowing Lolita dress from the box. Ciels eyes shot wide open. "No way in hell am I wearing that!! Im a guy dammit!" Undertaker laughed at Ciel spaz.

"Heh. You have no choice but to repay me. Also, ill help you meet the one who's in your mansion." Ciel growled as he eyed the floor. On one hand he ll get help to find the guy, on the other he d be stuck in a dress and heels all night. With a sigh he nodded. "All you have to do is get the Count to tell you something of the black market. Oh, I forgot to mention. You'll need to wear a corset."

Ciel's eye twitched at the word. " Fine fine. Lets just get this over with." he sulked back into the couch trying to think of something else. His mind wandered into a land of rainbows and butterflies. He shivered partially scared of himself.

______________________________________________________________________________

The carriage stopped in front of a huge mansion. The door opened to reveal a very girl-looking Ciel. He stepped down onto the pavement in a beautiful pink Lolita dress, from his head two very long pigtails hanged down. Lizzy had gotten him hair extensions to help him look more like a girl. He glared straight ahead as he made his way up the steps. _How the hell do girls walk in these?! Especially with the damned corset! _

He followed the crowd of people flowing into the ball room. As he entered he could hear the soft music of the band and see the people dance gracefully on the floor. He walked over to a corner to proceed to be a wallflower. He eyed the room looking for a blonde haired man known as the Count.

During his wandering his eyes rested on a very tall pale man with red eyes like rubies and hair as black as a raven. He was dressed like a noble. It didn't take long for the man to notice him staring. The man gave Ciel a smile and a small blush crept to his face. _What the hell? He's a dude! Gaahh._

Ciels gaze was still on the tall man. While arguing in his head he didn't even notice the man had walked over to him. "Hello young lady." Ciel jumped and looked up at the tall man. "O-oh Uh hi." Ciel tried to curtsy but was stopped when the man toke his hand and kissed it softly. Blood started to rush to his face as he looked in the mans eyes.

"What is your name young lady?" He dropped Ciels hand and stood up straight. "C-Ciel." _talk normal dammit! _"Cute. Im Sebastian." Sebastian bowed at Ciel which made the him blush even more. He thought he would suddenly transform into a cherry if he didn't stop. "I noticed you were looking at me, so I thought I should introduce myself."

Ciel just nodded scared he might stutter again and make an even bigger idiot of himself. The smile hasn't left Sebastian's face while he looked Ciel up and down. Ciel forgot why he was even here he just kept looking at the man in front of him.

The song that the band played came to an end and a new one started up. It sounded like a waltz now. Sebastian held out his hand to Ciel. "May I have this dance?" Ciel embarrassingly toke the mans hand and was lead to the dance floor.

Sebastian turned and faced Ciel while placing his hand at his waist. He smiled as he held up Ciel's other hand. Ciel looked down to make sure his feet was in the right place since he had no idea how to dance. He looked up at Sebastian with a look in his eyes saying _I have no idea what the fuck I'm doing._

_Sebastian made the first move and Ciel tried to keep up. He kept looking down at his feet trying to keep in the same pace as him. "Just relax Ciel, let me guide you along." Ciel lifted his head to look at Sebastian. He nodded in response, listening to the music started to relax him and he let himself be guided along. _

_He smiled. For the first time in a long time he smiled. Sebastian returned the smile while they gracefully danced across the floor. Once the song ended Sebastian gave another bow. "Um.. Thanks." Ciel responded shyly to the bow. "It was my pleasure my lady."_

_Ciels face was glowing red. His eyes had a pretty sparkle in them too. From a far Undertaker was watching him while laughing to himself. His plan was falling right into place perfectly. He smiled his crooked smile and made his way to the door to find his way home. Next he needed to give Ciel a more useful present._

_Ciel followed Sebastian outside to the balcony admiring how gracefully the older man walked. " So Ciel, did you come alone?" Ciel put his hands on the railing and looked up at the moon. " Um yeah I did. What about you?" Ciel hoped he did come alone. In his head he questioned why though.. why should he care if he came with a lady or not?_

"_No I came alone." a shot of hope rushed through Ciel. The moonlight made the man shine in the night. A blush crept back on Ciels face while he stared at the man. When his eyes eyes met Ciels a shiver shot down Ciels spine. Sebastian noticed this because he moved to put an arm around Ciel and pull him close till his head rested on Sebastian's chest. " U-um Sebastian?" Ciel looked down and wrapped his arms around the taller man. "Ciel, I'd like to get to know you more. How about we schedule a date?" _

_Ciel jumped and looked up at Sebastian. He moved away from Sebastian with shock on his face. He thought for a moment, he couldn't pretend to be a girl but he really wanted to try to be with him. "Um…I-" before he could finish his sentence the clock struck midnight. A carriage would be here soon to pick him up and then it hit him, he forgot all about the black market._

"_I-I gotta go." He pulled away from Sebastian and turned to run through the ball room and out the front door. Before he could Sebastian grabbed his hand and slipped a piece of paper into his grasp. Ciel didn't even bother to ask him what it was but bolted out into the ballroom. He pushed his way past the crowd of people saying sorry every time he stepped on someones foot or pushed them. _

_He made his way to the front door and right on time the carriage pulled up. Inside Angela was there to get him. He climbed in and told the guy driving to hurry. "How was your night?" Angela smiled sweetly at him. "It was fine.." _

_Ciel looked down at the piece of paper in his hand. He unfolded it to find an address for a cafe written on the piece of paper along with a time in perfect handwriting. Angela smiled while looking at Ciel staring at the paper. The ride back wasn't long at all. Ciel jumped out of the carriage before Angela could even get up. He walked to his so called room and proceeded to throwing the heels off. He began to take off the dress and find his pjs so he could crash._

_Once he was changed and ready for bed he crawled in and snuggled into the covers. Thoughts of the night flooded his mind. Ciel sighed as he thought of Sebastian in his mind. He'd never get a chance to see him again. His mind then wandered into a beautiful dreamland._


End file.
